Bracelets
by Akiyotame
Summary: Kotori known as Kotobirdie online is finally meeting up with their online partner LoveArrow.


"Hehe, okay..." Kotori centered the camera in front of her, "So I'm really really excited today because this person I really like said that they liked me back," she began to blush and held her cheeks, "So in the spur of the moment I went out and bought a camera so I can document this!"

"Oh, I should probably explain everything," she cleared her throat, "Hi, my name is Minami Kotori otherwise known as Kotobirdie online on this sort of social media kind of game. It's so cute! Like you get to make your own character and dress them up then you just walk around and talk to other people from around the world!"

Kotori paused to catch her breath before continuing, "So I met this person on the game named LoveArrow and he or she is the sweetest person I have ever met online... Oh, I guess you might think that it's weird that I don't really know LoveArrow's real name or gender, but I kind of like the mystery."

She let out a sigh, "I haven't told LoveArrow much about myself as well except for my age bu-"

A notification popped up on the computer behind Kotori, "Oh! Give me a second," she turned around to see what it was all about and she smiled, "LoveArrow just messaged me saying that they can't wait for me to get online."

She giggled to herself and reached over to the camera, "I have to go now, I'll be back to tell you some more when we're done," she powered off the camera and turned her attention to the computer.

* * *

The camera turned on again and Kotori had it centered on herself, "Hehe, so good news! I was talking with LoveArrow last night and we found out that we live pretty close to each other! We decided that we should finally meet up in person!"

She took a deep breath and clutched her chest, "I'm so nervous... I really do like LoveArrow a lot. I hope they are the same as they are online," Kotori looked away and her eyes lit up, "Oh! I haven't shown you guys this but look!"

She reached onto her desk to grab a bracelet and held it up to the camera, "LoveArrow got me this as a gift, hehe. See it's an arrow and the tip is a heart, isn't it cute?" she observed it and couldn't help but smile, "I got LoveArrow a bracelet too, I actually made it myself and since LoveArrow sent me something related to their name, I just put a bird on the bracelet I made."

She slipped the bracelet on and held it close to her cheek, "This is how we're going to identify each other when we meet!"

Kotori shut her eyes tight and imagined how the two of them would meet. She squealed underneath her imagination and rubbed her cheek against the bracelet, "Anyways, I have to sleep early tonight so that I can wake up and have enough time to try on clothes to look my best, goodnight!"

* * *

The camera switched on and centered on Kotori's face. It was shaky but it looked like Kotori was walking, "Hi! I'm currently on my way to meet LoveArrow, how do I look?"

She held the camera as far away from her as she could and tilted it to show off her outfit. It was a white strapless dress that went down past her knees and she wore a jean jacket to stay warm.

"I'm almost at the meeting spot, I hope LoveArrow doesn't decide to chicken out..." she faced the camera down to her feet until she came to a stop. She took a seat at the fountain and brought the camera back up to her face, "So, the meeting time was 1pm and..." Kotori looked at her wristwatch, "It's 12:50 right now," she looked around to see if she could spot someone wearing the bracelet but couldn't.

Her face began to become more worrisome as the wristwatch continued to count towards 1pm, "... It's 1pm... LoveArrow should be here..." she looked around but again, she couldn't spot anyone with the bird bracelet she made, "LoveArrow wouldn't stand me up..."

Kotori stood up and began walking around the fountain, that was when she noticed the large clock in the park.

It was 2pm

"What?!" she looked down at her wristwatch, "Why? Did it run out of battery?" she tapped on it in annoyance, "No way... I missed the meeting..."

She gave one last good look around the park for the bird bracelet but like before, it was useless. There was no one wearing it and Kotori hung her head down. She felt like crying, imagining what kind of impression her late arrival would affect their relationship, "LoveArrow probably thinks that I don't actually like them..."

She sighed in grief and trudged her way out of the park, "I'm so dumb, why did I spend so much time picking out my clothes? If I was quicker then maybe this wouldn't have happened..."

Kotori walked slowly and spotted a coffee place, "I am a little thirsty..." she made her way into the shop and ordered herself a cup of coffee. When she took a seat, she pulled out her phone to see a few notifications, all from LoveArrow.

"Where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going to head home..."

Kotori threw her phone onto the table and buried her face into her hands, "I'm so stupid!" Kotori didn't turn on her phone's data so she couldn't receive the messages until now.

She scrambled for the phone and started typing, "I'm... So... Sorry... I... Took... Too... Long... Picking... Out... Clothes..." she clicked the send button and almost got a response immediately.

"Is that your excuse for standing me up?"

Kotori's eyes widened and she texted back, "No! Of course not! My stupid wristwatch was an hour behind."

"Another excuse?"

Kotori frowned and took a quick picture of her wristwatch, she attached it to her message, "No it's not, look!"

"... Okay... I'm sorry for that... I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Where are you?"

"In a coffee shop close to our meeting place."

"... Wait really? Stand up."

Kotori set her phone down and looked around, a woman a few feet from her sitting by the window of the shop stood up. Kotori gasped, "LoveArrow?"

The woman turned around and Kotori's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were a beautiful amber color, her lipstick was a light shade of red which complimented her slightly pale skin. And her midnight blue hair was long and luscious. A bracelet with a bird danced around her wrist as she brushed her hair away.

"Kotobirdie?"

Kotori felt her heart tighten again after hearing her voice. It was lower than she imagined, but it was so strong and made Kotori feel butterflies in her tummy, "Y-Yeah, it's me."

The woman walked over nervously and took a seat in front of Kotori, "Umm... It's really nice to finally meet you in person..." the woman kept her eyes off of Kotori, a faint blush could be seen on her cheeks.

"I can't believe that we're finally meeting, I'm so sorry about being late..." Kotori apologized.

"It's okay, at least you didn't intend to stand me up..." she reassured.

"Well, LoveArrow, my name is Minami Kotori, it's nice to finally meet you," she held out her hand.

The woman grasped the open hand and shook it, "Hello, Kotobirdie, my name is Sonoda Umi."

"That's such a pretty name! And your hair is like the ocean hehe," Kotori joked.

Umi laughed awkwardly, "Yeah... I get that a lot..."

Kotori fixed herself by sitting up straight and leaning onto the table, "But I was so surprised! I didn't expect you to be a woman!"

Umi furrowed her brow, "Really?"

"Well the way you talk online was always so... formal and chivalrous so I just assumed you were a male."

"Is that so?"

"But enough of that, you're so pretty!"

Umi blushed and hid her face, "I-I'm not pretty..."

"Yes you are! Your eyes made my heart skip a beat when you turned around. Everything about you just..." Kotori squealed, "Everything about you is so perfect!"

"P-please Kotori, you're over flattering me," Umi kept her blushing face hidden from sight.

"No, it's the truth! You're just as beautiful as your personality."

Umi felt a shot through her heart and rested her head on the table.

"Umi? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little... light-headed..."

Kotori giggled and gasped, "Oh! Can I bring out my camera?"

"Why?"

"I want to record this moment, hehe," Kotori wore a cheeky grin and dug into her bag for the camera. She clicked it on and began recording by pointing it at Umi, "And here is LoveArrow! Isn't she adorable?" she asked in an announcing voice.

Umi quickly hid her face and held her hand up to block the camera, "Kotori!"

Kotori giggled some more before pointing the camera to herself, "So after a little misunderstanding, we finally found each other!" She stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to take a seat next to Umi. She held the camera up towards the two of them.

Umi obviously protested by hiding her face, "Kotoriiiii!"

"Come on, Umi! I want to record my cute girlfriend."

"I-I'm not cute!"

"Pleeeease?" Kotori looked at Umi with puppy dog eyes.

Umi stared into Kotori's eyes until she couldn't handle them any longer, she hung her head in defeat, "Fine..." she lowered her hand but kept her eyes off the camera lense.

"Look this way, Umi~!"

"N-no..."

"Well if you aren't going to look, I might as well look at you," she pushed her chair back and started recording Umi's appearance, she imitated an Australian accent, "As you can see, we have a magnificent ocean maiden sitting in front of us. Her long luscious blue hair, her stunning amber eyes, that sexy shade of red on her lips. She is slender, but her arms and legs ar-"

"T-that's enough, Kotoriiii" Umi lunged for the camera and Kotori kept it away.

"What's wrong Umi?"

"C-can you go easy on me? This is the first time I've been in a relationship..."

Kotori held up her camera, "WHAT IS THIS CUTE CREATURE?!"

"Jeez if that's how you're going to play it then..." Umi hugged onto Kotori which caught her off guard.

"U-Umi?"

Umi took this chance to grab the camera away from Kotori. She held it up clumsily, "A-As you can s-see here... we have a c-c-c-cute little bird..."

"Eh? Me? Cute?"

"Y-yeah, y-you're so cute..."

"How cute am I?"

"W-well... your hairstyle is really pretty and that little tuft of hair on your head is... oddly... cute."

"Mhmm, what else?"

"W-well..." her camera hand started getting shaky, it was obvious that Kotori was too much for Umi even if she was on the offensive, "I-I can get lost in your eyes... and your lips look so.. s-soft... Not that I want to kiss them or anything!"

Umi forced her head down and Kotori snatched the camera away from her, she pointed it to herself and whispered, "She's too cute..." her eyes lit up and she looked into the camera with a wink.

"Hey, Umi?" Kotori moved in closer and waited for the blushing girl to lift her face up. Kotori held the camera far away to get the both of them in the frame before she leaned in to kiss Umi.

It was quick, but it was enough for Umi's head to completely go blank and turn into a steaming blushing mess.

"Umi?" Kotori waved her hand in front of Umi's eyes.

"C-Can you put the camera away now...?"

Kotori decided that she had enough fun with the camera so she put it away at Umi's request. Umi stood up and held Kotori's hand, "I want to take you somewhere..."

Kotori nodded and followed as she was pulled along. The two arrived at a nearby park and Umi sat the two of them down on a bench, "Why did you bring me here?"

Umi played with her hands and blushed, "...Kiss..."

"What? I didn't hear you, Umi."

"I... kiss... more..." she continued to whisper.

"You need to speak up, Um-"

"Ahh jeez!" Umi braced herself and pressed her lips against Kotori's. The force of her kiss proved to backfire as Kotori retreated in pain.

"Oww, my lip!" she touched them to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kotori! I underestimated kissing..." she blushed and covered her lips with her hand.

"Why did you do that?"

"C-cause... I wanted to kiss you more..."

Kotori blushed and screamed in her head, "SO CUTE!" She scooted in closer and placed her hand over Umi's, "You have to be more gentle... like this..."

She lifted Umi's chin and lightly pressed her lips against Umi's. It lasted longer than their first one, and this time Umi seemed to be more comfortable with it. Kotori felt her kiss back and a warmness invaded her heart, when they parted lips, Kotori was the first to speak, "I didn't expect you to be this way."

"W-well we've been dating online for a few weeks now and..."

"And...?"

"I wanted to... s-show how much I l-love you..." she looked down to hide her blush.

Kotori screamed internally, "She's too cute for me!" she relaxed her shoulders and interlaced their hands together, "I'm glad we met."

"I-I am too," Umi scratched her cheek, "I've... never been in a relationship before so... please take care of me."

Kotori leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's cheek,

"Take care of me too, Umi."


End file.
